


A Day in the Life~ October 2018

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: A new month brings with it a new season. Hooray for season 9!!! Follow Steve and Danno as they continue to navigate the different channels of their lives through daily text message exchanges. New cases bring new conflicts and old arguments to the surface. Can our guys make it through the new struggles without being broken in the process? Join us for a new month!We do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters and there is no money being made from our texting except by the cell phone companies who enjoy our steady business.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenwoodgal55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwoodgal55/gifts), [musicheals_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicheals_all/gifts).



> A new month is upon us and I am excited to be able to include our interpretations of the new season episodes beginning this month. Life isn't always easy for this family that we have created or any family for that matter! Thank you to everyone that has faithfully followed us from the beginning. To all of the newcomers who found us along the way and have joined the ride. We continue this story for all of you.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Try Again

Danny opened his bedroom door and found Steve on the bed propped against the headboard with a pillow behind his back. The bruises on his face and around his neck were turning into an array of angry purples and yellows. Danny cringed knowing full well how bruises that vivid felt. Just looking at them hurt.

“Please don’t look at me that way.  I already said I was sorry.” 

“Oh good. You said you were sorry. Again.  _ ‘I’m sorry I gave you a heart attack, Danno.’  _ I feel so much better now, thank you. _ ’ _ ”

“What do you want me to say?  Do you want me to tell you that I will quit and stay home?  Have dinner waiting for you when you walk through the door?”

“Would you knock it off? No, that isn’t what I want.” Danny closed the door behind him and toed off his shoes.

“You already made me feel like shit by mentioning the kids in this.  You. I’ll just quit.”

“Are you kidding me right now? I made  _ you _ feel like shit?” Danny turned around and faced the door planting both hands on it and dropping his head between his arms. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Huh?” He snapped as he spun around and faced his husband. “I made  _ you  _ feel like shit? Would you like to know how I felt for the six and a half hours that I didn’t know what was happening to you? Would you like to know how I couldn’t breathe when I pulled you out of that tank not knowing whether you would remember me, our children, our family, your team?

“I could have been in there longer you know?”  Steve knew that he was going to regret saying those words as soon as they left his mouth.

Danny cupped his ear and leaned toward Steve. “I’m sorry. Could you repeat that please? I thought you said you could have been in there longer. Right, like that would have made things that much better. Try again.”

“I didn’t mean that.  I meant,” Steve could see that Danny was not having it, “that something happened in the tank.  I didn’t know how long I was in there. Everything was okay. And then I hallucinated about Wo Fat, I told you that, but then I thought I had died.  And I knew I was dead because you weren’t there.” Steve got up and was careful in approaching his husband. “Danny I want at least 50 years with you, but at that moment, I knew I was dead.”

“You would have been dead had I not found you when I did.” Danny ran his hands through his hair. He wanted to hold Steve and erase the memories of Wo Fat and being dead, he also wanted to beat on Steve’s chest until he hurt as bad as he did. It was too much to take in and sort through. When was Steve going to stop crossing the line? They had made a promise of a long life together, they had formed a family. When was enough, going to be enough? Danny suddenly felt like he was suffocating, like Steve drowning in the water. He felt like he had lost his husband but hadn’t in the same breath. “I want to grow old with you, dammit,” he choked out.

Steve cupped Danny’s face pushing him towards the door.  Danny noticed that Steve’s eyes were beginning to well up.  “There was a moment in the water, okay, that I knew you would be there.  I knew that I just had to hang on. It’s always you Danny. All this shit that we go through, it’s together.  Okay? Danny I want that too. I want old together, and I can’t believe that you put up with my shit sometimes, but it’s together.”  Steve kissed his husband as gently as he could. “Tell me what you want me to do. For you. For our family. Tell me.”

“I want you to not get dead. I will always have your back. You know I will. But do you understand the pressure that puts on me? To know that you take these kinds of risks because you know I’ll be there?”

“Yeah, I see that.”  Steve put his hand over his husband’s heart.  “I can feel your heart pounding through your chest.  I hear it in your voice. Baby, okay?”

“Steven, my anxiety meds have to take anxiety meds to help me deal with the shit you drag us into. I have to take sleeping pills so I don’t lie awake and worry about you every night. I love you and I will follow you to the ends of the earth but could you please take some paved roads every once in a while? Or maybe the carpool lane on occasion?”

Steve nodded  _ yes _ .  

“I know, you’ll keep fighting the good fight. That’s what I want you to do.” Danny quirked an eyebrow. “You want to know why?”

Steve asked with his eyes.

“Because you’re the best and if there is anyone out there good at not getting dead-- it’s you.”

“Danny,” Steve whispered into his husband’s ear, “I need to feel you in me tonight.  I need to feel you. I need, this, please. Help.”

Danny flicked off the light switch, cupped his husband’s face in his hands and kissed him hard as he walked him backwards to the bed. “I’ve got you, babe. Never letting go.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After Try again

 

Steve wakes up feeling every inch of his body throbbing.  It’s 3am and he knows that even getting up to hit the head will wake his husband.  Danny had taken care of him by cleaning them both up so he knew he wasn’t bleeding, but he would know for sure after he used the bathroom.  He knew that they had gone at it pretty rough and he appreciated it. He felt every thrust and it had only made him need it more. At first Danny was trying to even out the pace but Steve kept asking, nay, begging for it harder. Danny knew why they were going at it like this. He wasn’t very satisfied with the amount of prep he was able to do, but Steve kept telling him the urgency for it. 

And now he has Danny wrapped around him. He could feel Danny’s hair below his chin and it was wonderful.  He could feel the hairs on Danny’s arm bushing against his pecs and he wanted to hold onto him forever. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving to everyone in the real world!!! Hope you all are having a fantastic gobble day, don't put yourselves into a food coma and if you happen to be outside the US... well, have a great day wherever you are! By the way... where are all of you?

October 4, 2018

6:45 am

Sleeping with my arm around Steve and keeping him close brought me a little comfort in knowing that he is going to be okay. He coughed a lot in his sleep and I am sure his throat is very irritated from being strangled. It's a nasty looking purple and yellow bruise at the moment and if he tells me he is fine I know it's gonna be a bold faced lie because bruises like that hurt like a mother. I know, I've been there. I just keep thinking how thankful I am that I found him when I did. God... that was way to close. Having Joe here to keep him reigned in has helped calm my nerves. Steve didn't like it when he stayed over but I needed someone to have my back and in that moment, it was Joe. He loves Steve so much. Has done everything in his power to protect him. Sometimes I wonder if it was because he was trained by Joe or if it's something else...

 


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danno text is on the left and Steve is on the right... just like in the picture


	10. Chapter 10

 

October 10, 2018

9:20 pm

I think my family gets crazier with each new day. Grace and Nahele spent last year fighting over the same backpack, now they are arguing because they picked out the same running shoe. Lord what will tomorrow bring? If I were an outsider looking in, it would be almost funny. When you are in the midst of it, God it can be so draining. That's parenting for you though, gotta take the crazy with all the good days.

Today with Steve, Some days I want to strangle the man. He knows what buttons to push. I don't know how many arguments we have had over the last year about me saying "I love you" to him. I never want to be told I have to say it. Then it doesn't seem like it means anything. I loved his card and the giraffe balloon on my pillow when I finally made it home. He always knows how to make things better. I really shouldn't have hung up on him today. I love the guy so much. I don't exactly envy him with two grouchy kids at the moment. 

 

Steve's Sorry card

Babe, 

I know I was being a putz today and for that I am sorry.  I know you do not want me to tell you what to say and that is not what I was going for.  I just need to hear it sometimes, okay? I know you love me. I know it everyday and every minute of the day, but Baby, just sometimes when you tell me, it makes me feel so good.  When you say it, when you text it, when you write it on a pancake, it reminds me of how great our life together really is. Okay? 

I’m sorry I pissed you off.  I hope you like what I made you.

I love you forever.

Steve The Putz

 

Gas Station Fireworks

Steve looks down and sees that he is probably on his last mile of gas for the tank.  He laughs as he remembers it’s Danny that is always having to put gas in the car and he wishes that he can get him to put gas in the truck as well.  

_ Maybe he can get Nahale to do it? _

His train of thought is broken though when both of his older children let out a huff at the same time.  They are both pouting over the fact that they have left the shoe store empty handed and then him shouting at both of them to knock off the fighting did not help matters.

“Can both of you manage to stay in the truck?”  Neither one of them answer as he pulls up to the pump.  “Excuse me?”

“Yes sir,” they both reply.  They might not be blood related but they are siblings.

Steve just rolls his eyes and gets out.  The gas station is not in the best part of the island and the lights are flickering overhead.  Steve checks for his side arm then remembers that it is in the lock box underneath his seat. He decides putting his credit card into the pump is a bad idea and walks over to the window.  The man behind the bullet proof glass hardly turns his head to acknowledge that Steve is there. “60 on pump 1.”

He takes the cash from the small space provided for exchanges.  “Come back for your receipt.” The attendant fiddled with the computer over what seemed to be a simple task.

Steve turns to the truck when he hears that the shouting has started again.  He knocks on the window and again tells them to knock it off. 

The pump is an older one and he knows there are probably more fumes escaping than allowable.  The gas starts slow and then stays at that pressure. Again Steve rolls his eyes knowing that he should have put gas in the truck the day before.

Nahele opens his door and steps out of the truck.  “Dad, I’m walking home.” He slams the door and starts for the street.

“Son, get back in the car!”

Nahele continues to walk off.

Steve looks over to the pump and sees he is only on dollar 8, barely.  “Nahele!” 

Nahele has reached the crosswalk and is half way across the street.

He thinks to himself once the gas is done he will drive up to his son and have a serious talk with him on the side of the road about walking away. Maybe both of them? Maybe he’ll let Danny handle this one? 

Gracie’s window is rolling down and Steve remembers that he left his keys in the drink holder.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Do not ' _hi Daddy'_ me young lady.  I told you and your brother to knock it off.  Call him on your phone and tell him to come back.”

“I can’t.”

Steve tries to take a deep breath but he knows that the fumes might kill him.  “Yes, you can.”

“No, I mean my phone is dead.”

“Then use my phone.”  12$ in the tank. The commercial playing on the video screen is louder than he likes.

“Daddy, he left his phone in here.”

Steve tries not to snap.  “You couldn’t start with that?”

“Sorry.  And Daddy-”

Steve is doing his best to keep his cool, “Yes, daughter of mine?”

“He’s going the wrong way.”

Steve looks past the truck and Gracie is indeed right.  The pump isn’t going any faster and he sets the handle so the pumping will continue. “Gracie,”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Stay in the truck.  I’m going to get your brother.”

“Because he’s going the wrong way?”

“No, because-” He wants to tell her so many things but decides he wants to be out of this gas station and out of this part of town as quickly as possible.  “Just stay in the truck”

“Okay.”  The electric window starts its glide to close.

Steve opens his door and unlocks the gun box.  He knows that Gracie is watching his every move so he acts like this is an everyday thing.  He snaps everything into place and starts to dart off to chase down his son.

Once Steve catches up to him, he turns Nahele around to face him.  “Hey, I know you're mad at your sister-”

“No, Dad, it’s not that, we always fight.”  

Steve puts his arm around him but Nahele walks out of the hold and continues to walk.  

“Just let me walk home, okay?”

Steve steps in front of him yet again. “No.  Not okay.”

“Dad, I didn’t even want to get new shoes.  You told me to get new shoes. And if we are going to go running instead of swimming then I thought, okay, new shoes, if that’s what you want, then Gracie started up and then you said-”  Nahele was trying to hold in both the anger and the tears at the same time.

“I said for you to both stop fighting.”

“No.  You said both of us could not run with you in the morning anymore.  I didn’t even want the stupid shoes. Everyday we swim but then that thing happened to you and then we didn’t do anything. Then we started running, and it’s my way to make sure that in the morning you are okay and-”

Steve finally realized why his son was so upset.

Both men turned when they saw Gracie was now crossing the street to join up with them.

Steve held onto Nahele’s shoulders so he couldn’t move and turned to his daughter.  “Gracie, I said stay in the truck.”

She stopped in her tracks causing both Nahele and Steve to get worried because the pedestrian light was now turning to red.  She turned to the gas station again. 

“No!  Gracie, just come this way.”

She stopped again and turned around.  “Where am I going?”

Cars started honking for Gracie to get out of the crosswalk.  

“Gracie, come here!”  

Gracie stomped over to her brother and father upset that drivers had been honking at her.

Steve was now holding onto Nahele’s hoodie to make sure that he was not going anywhere and trying not to yell at his daughter for getting out of the vehicle.

The honking continued which upset Steve and the children but they soon realized that the honking had nothing to do with Gracie.  All three watched as a truck crossed all three lanes of the street and rammed right into Steve’s truck causing the force of the crash to knock into the pumps.  The next thing they all saw was a huge explosion. Both trucks and the pumps were on fire. The cab of the drunken driver was an enferno. Nahele tried to react by going towards the flames but Steve held him back.  

“No way son.”  Steve then noticed that the attendant was running from his booth.  Steve took less than a second to calculate the entire situation, grabbed both of his children and pushed them down behind the tiny cinder wall of the strip mall they were in front of.  “Stay down!” he yelled, covering them both the best he could.

Before either one of them could ask why, the entire gas station exploded bringing pieces of booth and lights down from the sky.  Steve waited a few seconds before he popped his head over the wall. Both children did the same.

“This is crazy.”  Nahele got up to see more of the fire.  He could see that the drunk driver never had a chance.  

The heat of the flames was enough to have Steve move his kids away from the edge of the wall.

“Nahele”, Gracie finally said still holding onto her father for dear life, “you saved our lives.”

“What?”

Steve wanted to see where she was going with that as well.

“If Dad hadn’t gone after you, and I didn’t come over here to say sorry, we would be over there right now.”

Both men mulled over what she had said.

Gracie let go of her father to hug Nahele.  Both kids were saying something to each other but Steve couldn’t make out what over the new sound of sirens in the background.

“Danno is going to be so mad at you,” Nahele patted Steve on the back as he said it.

“Me?”  This came as a complete shock to him.  

“Oh yeah,” Gracie continued, “First the truck gets destroyed and then you blow up the entire gas station.”  She nodded her head as she explained it to him.

Steve stood in front to both his children, “None, none of this is my fault.  Okay?” He wasn’t even sure why he was trying to explain himself to them.

“Danno won’t care.”

“He’ll be like, dammit Steven, my children were there.  Don’t blow up things with our kids present.” Gracie did her best impression of him.

Nahele nodded in agreement.

Steve looked at both his children in complete shock of what they were saying to him.  “I’m going to call your father.” He then realized that he did not have his phone. When he gestured to both of them, he knew that they were phoneless as well.

All three walked towards the pay phone in front of the convenience store.

Steve looked at the pay phone for a second wondering if both the children were right.

“Don’t worry Daddy, we’ve got your back.”

Steve watched as more first responders arrived.  He put a few quarters in and dialed his husband’s number.

Danny opened one eye when he heard his cell phone ringing on Steve’s pillow beside his head. He didn’t recognize the number and considered ignoring the call. Anyone that needed him had an assigned contact already programmed into his phone. Danny hit the reject button on the display and tossed the phone back onto Steve’s pillow. “Stupid telemarketers,” he muttered as he tucked his hands under his chest and rolled back onto his stomach. He closed his eyes and drifted back to unconsciousness.

“He’s not picking up.  Maybe we should get a uni to drive us home and we can explain everything in the morning?  Good idea?” Steve waiting for his two children to concur of which they did not.

“Try again,” his eldest recommended.

Danny’s phone rang again. He groaned and pried open the same eye. It was the same number. “Relentless fuckers,” he snarled. This time he noticed the time on the display and sat up quickly. He had been asleep for two hours. Steve never woke him up. In fact the room was dark and Steve wasn’t in bed with him. His brain finally convinced him to answer. Something in his gut told him it wasn’t good news. “Hello?”

“Hey Babe.  Sorry to wake you up,” Steve noticed that his cowardly children were slowly stepping away from the pay phone, “it’s me.”

“Steve?” Danny sat up and clicked on the bedside lamp. “Where are you?” He pulled his phone away from his face not giving Steve time to answer. “What number is this?”

“We were getting gas.  It’s a payphone from across the street from the gas station.”

Danny flung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet hitting the floor before he was fully awake. “Why are you calling me from a payphone? Where’s your phone?”

“My phone was in the truck.  Gracie’s phone and Nahele’s phones were in there too.”

“You locked the keys in the truck didn’t you?” Danny rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Fuck, I thought I told you to always pull them out when you got gas. And what were you all doing out of the truck?”

“I did not lock myself out.  And I finally memorized the code for the keyless entry so I can lock them in there if I want to, but that doesn’t matter anymore.”

Danny scratched his head and groaned. “Okay I’m confused. Why are you calling? Is the truck not starting? What’s wrong?”

“No, the truck was fine.  I stopped at the gas station and well-”

“Wait.” Danny held a hand up in the air even though Steve couldn’t see it. “What do you meant the truck  _ was  _ fine? What did you do to the truck, Steven?”

Steve went into most of the details of the drunk driver, the honking, the booming.  He looked over to his children who were pretending to be star gazing. “Thanks for the back up,” he mouthed.

Danny was already down the stairs and bursting into Charlie’s room. “Steven, don’t you think maybe you should have led with the truck blowing up? Jesus. Are you all okay?” He pulled back Charlie’s covers and scooped the sleeping child up into his arms. Charlie protested the sudden change of position and Danny pulled him close and guided his head to his shoulder. “Go back to sleep, buddy,” he whispered to his son. “Steve, where are you? What station? And do not say follow the sirens.” He slipped on a pair of flip flops and snagged his car keys off the counter. How he managed to get Charlie into the backseat of the Camaro and buckled up without dropping his phone was a new feat for him.

Steve gave Danny all the information and could hear the sound of the engine.  He knew that there was no way to insist that a uni would take them home. He did the smartest thing he could think of; he handed Gracie the phone.  “Tell Danno we are all okay.”

“Hi Danno, we’re all okay.”

“Monkey?”

“Yes?”

Danny breathed a sigh of relief to hear his daughter’s voice. She seemed relatively unfazed and far too calm for having their truck just blow up. “You all are okay?”

“Yeah.  This guy hit the truck and blew up the entire gas station.  Nahele was walking the wrong way so we were over here when it happened.”

Danny shook his head confused. “Why were you all out of the truck? Why was he across the street?” 

Gracie did the smartest thing she could do and handed her brother the phone.

“Hi Danno.”

Danny blew out a breath through clenched teeth. Was he the only one who was freaking out at the moment? How could they be so calm? “Nahele, I’m sorry but it is past eleven o’clock. What the hell happened? Why were you not in the truck? Do you know that part of the island isn’t safe? Didn’t your dad tell you that? What is wrong with him?”

“Yes, sir.”  Nahele felt the guilt wrap around him forgetting that he was the reason they were not in the truck when it exploded.  “I was fighting with Gracie in the truck after Dad told us to knock it off and I got upset so I got out of the truck and decided to walk home.  But I got confused and I was going the wrong way and Dad came chasing after me and then Gracie followed him. Please don’t be mad. I know that I am not supposed to do that, but I was getting upset in the truck and I didn’t know what to do and Dad said-”

“Nahele, stop.”

His son did as he was told.  He realized that Gracie was rubbing circles on his back which he found comforting.  “Yes, sir.”

“Stop with the  _ sir _ . I’m your dad, okay?”

“I’m sorry Dad.”

“Are you okay?” Danny could feel his heart beating in his chest.

“Danno, the guy just was on fire, and Dad didn’t let me try to help, but I know there was no way I could have helped him.  He was, it was, just flames everywhere. Then the whole place blew up.”

“Nahele,” Danny repeated his son’s name. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know Dad.  I think so. I’ve never seen anything like that.”  Now Steve had his arm wrapped around him.

“Give Dad back the phone okay? Please. I love you. I’m close.”

“Okay.  I love you.”

Grace said the same before Nahele gave his father the phone.

“Hey.”

Danny’s voice caught in his throat. Realization sunk in as he replayed what everyone had told him about the events that had unfolded this evening. In a split second he could have lost them in a horrible, unimaginable way. He swiped at the tear that threatened to spill down his cheek. All three of them had to be in shock. He glanced in the rearview mirror at Charlie sound asleep, unaware of the tragedy they were driving towards. “Steve,” Danny's voice was shaky at best. “Please tell me you’re all okay. I can see the flames. Jesus. What the fuck? I could have lost all of you tonight.” Danny didn’t try and stop the tears this time. He let them fall freely as he scanned the blazing scene before him. Red and blue lights filled the night sky. “Steve, Baby. Where are you?”

“We see you.  We’re right in front of the sign.”  Steve made eye contact with Danny knowing he was pulling up to the front of the store.  Danny flashed his lights not to have any problems with the first responders that were coming in.  Steve hung up the phone.

Danny threw the car into park and hopped out. He pushed the driver’s seat forward and unbuckled Charlie, pulling his son into his arms. Charlie whined again at being woken up and Danny ran a comforting hand over his back as Charlie settled his head on Danny’s shoulder. He stepped around the open car door and ran towards his husband and children. They met halfway across the parking lot and Danny threw his free arm around his two older children while Steve enveloped him and Charlie from the other side. Steve kissed the top of Charlie's head and then Danny’s head while Danny cupped Nahele’s chin and ran his hand down his son’s face and then arms reassuring himself he was uninjured. Satisfied, he moved to his Gracie and repeated the gesture. His children were safe, his husband was safe. He closed his eyes and finally released the breath he had been holding. He pulled both kids to him and kissed their foreheads as the tears flowed down his cheeks. The McGarrett-Williams family  was still whole. Danny tugged his children closer to him and then turned to his husband, surveying the chaos behind them. “Couldn’t just blow up the truck, had to blow up the whole gas station?” Danny let out one of his nervous chuckles as he buried his head in Steve’s chest. “I’m pretty sure you just shaved a few years off my life.”

Steve smiled knowing that he would never live it down from his kids.  They knew exactly what their father would say.

“Let’s go home.”

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

October 11, 2018

8:30 am

The silence is deafening. I’ve just returned from taking Charlie to school and the absence of noise in the house is overwhelming. If they had been taken from me last night, this is what I would be greeted with at every waking minute. Steve and Gracie had both fallen asleep hours ago along with Nahele. Nahele was already up for school and out the door when I was getting Charlie ready to leave. I told him to take the day off and rest, the professors would understand. He declined and assured me he was okay. The other two are still out like a light. 

I take the stairs two at a time, the urge to check on them overpowering me yet again. I haven’t slept a wink since I got the phone call from Steve at eleven pm. My anxiety is in overdrive and while the three of them had a hard adrenaline crash about an hour after getting home, mine has yet to hit. 

Steve is sound asleep in our bed with Gracie in my spot. She must have gotten up while I was gone with Charlie and crawled in with him. I stand in the doorway and just listen to them breathe. If it weren’t for the kids arguing, all of this would be gone.

It’s too much for me to take in and I have to step out of our bedroom before I break down. I head down to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee because I am two steps beyond exhausted but I can’t shut my brain off. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out surprised to see Dr. Sophia’s number on the display. She had heard what happened and was calling to check on everyone, knowing that I wouldn’t be sleeping because I would be watching over my family instead. We talked and I thanked her, not realizing how much I needed that conversation.

The coffee pot and all it’s strange noises breaks up the silence and I pull my favorite mug from the cupboard, add in a healthy dose of hazelnut creamer and lean against the counter waiting for the pot to finishing brewing. Within seconds I’m sliding down the side of the cabinets, sinking to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. 

I could have lost them all.

“But you didn’t,” Steve slides down beside me and holds me tight and just lets me cry.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

October 12, 2018

6:50 am

I can't help but wonder if Steve isn't giving me the whole truth when he says that he is okay. He hasn't been in the water since his ordeal in the tank and he is back to his three minute showers. I can't even pretend to imagine what he endured while in that thing. I know how my claustrophobia kicks in when I'm in a confined space and this was ten fold. He says he okay but I'm not buying it. And after the truck explosion, I just want to keep everyone close. I'm still in shock over it but the three of them don't seem to be all that phased. Maybe the shock hasn't worn off yet? I don't know. I'm worried about all of them. I was half expecting them to go for a swim this morning and beat them all up out of bed. Steve just shrugged when they tugged on their running shoes, kissed me good bye and took off out the front door.

I love them all so much and the silence again is killing me. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

 

Blow Horns

Danny knows something is wrong.  It’s that feeling in his gut that cops have.  He looks around to scan the crowd. It’s a huge crowd with no room to move.  Why this is the biggest game of the season with their losing record baffles him.  He wants to reach for the security that his gun is secure on his side and that’s when he remembers it is locked in the glove box in his car.  Even his badge is in the glove compartment. 

And then the feeling hits his gut again.

He knows it’s not the feeling from knowing that something is wrong as a detective. it’s the hurt a dad feels when one of his kids are in danger.

His first thought is of Gracie.  She is standing on her cheer box with her pom poms in the air.  

Charlie is to the right of him in Stan’s arms pointing up to the fireworks.  Danny thinks about how at one time that image bothered him and now he can appreciate the moment.  

Nahele is down by the fence talking to old team mates about their college choices and trying to be supportive of the home team.  

Steve is talking to Mary and Austin about why Joanie thinks its funny to run around the house yelling at the children in Mary’s daycare.  

Joe and Sarah seem deep into a conversation or deep in love. Same thing.  

Even the Grover’s seem to be happy together.  

Rachel even seems to be enjoying herself as she laughs at something Tani is saying at  Junior’s expense.

Then it hits him again.  And he knows. It’s Gracie.  Something is wrong with Gracie.  He starts to push his way through the crowd trying to get to the stairs keeping his eyes on her.  He sees that she is not in sync with the other girls. 

She steps off her box.  Everyone is still looking up at the fireworks and she seems to be fumbling towards the center gate.  She drops her pom poms onto the ground and is shuffling. 

He tries harder to get through the crowd, getting a “Watch it Buddy!” as he moves through the parents and students.  He doesn’t care though as he returns weak  _ sorries _ as he continues to the stairs.

Grace starts to cover her ears as if the noise is too much for her.

He finally gets to the stairs turning to his husband only for a split second which is enough for them to make eye contact.  

And Steve knows.  He knows that look.  Something is wrong. He doesn’t know what or why but he’s going to follow Danny to wherever he’s going.  He’s surrounded by more people than Danny was and now is trying to clear his own path to the stairs closest to him.

 

She doesn’t understand why the blow horns are blaring.  The noise is just getting louder.

 

_ She’s rolling down the window of the truck. _

_ “Hi Daddy.” _

_ “Don’t Hi Daddy me young lady.” _

_ “Hi Daddy.” _

_ “Hi Daddy.” _

_ Now her brother and father are yelling at her to cross the street. _

_ All the cars are honking at her. _

 

Danny gets to the gate and tries to open it.  A school police officer taller than Steve,  _ shit _ , taller and bigger than a house stops him though.

“Sorry buddy, no pass no gate.”

“You don’t understand.  I need to see my daughter.”

“Not gonna happen without a pass. go.”

“Look.”  _ ‘Asshole’ _ Danny screamed inside barely able to contain the anxiety and anger. “my name is Detective Danny McGarrett-Williams and my daughter is Gracie McGarrett-Williams and-”

“Oh, I know who you are.  You spend more time in the principal’s office than she does.  Every week it’s some new drama with you.”

Danny doesn’t have time to deal with this.  And out of nowhere there is a commotion at the far gate.  All units are being dispatched to Gate A. Some irate parent is screaming his head off and all units are needed for backup.  

Danny puts his hands up to show that he will not cross.  The school police officer starts his trot to the other gate.  Danny pushes through it and starts to yell out for Gracie.

 

She doesn’t hear him though.   It’s the horns. It’s the crowd.  It’s the crushing sound of metal hitting metal.  It’s the explosion. It’s her father yelling for them to get down.  

And then all the noise stops.

 

_ She can feel the heat coming from the truck.  She walks towards the truck. Everything around her is frozen in time including the flickering of the flames.  She walks closer. She sees him. Pieces of him charred black in the shortest amount of time. The smell of gas everywhere. _

 

“Gracie, Baby.”  Danny grabs her at the waist lifting her out of the way of a herd of football players mowing their way past her.  

She doesn’t see or feel anything.

Danny shakes her a little bit.  “Gracie, Honey, it’s me.”

She looks at him confused by what is happening.  “Danno, where are Daddy and Nahele?”

Danny doesn’t recognize the look his daughter is giving him.  “They’re here Baby.”

Tears are now running down her cheeks.  “Daddy, that man died. I saw him burn. He was on fire.”

“I know Baby.”

“We could have been in the truck.”

“But you weren’t.”  Danny feels his heart breaking as he tries to hold his daughter.  “You’re here Monkey. You’re safe.”

She’s crying into his shoulder, shaking and sobbing.

“Is Daddy okay?  Is Nahele?”

“Yeah, Baby, they’re safe and sound. So are you. I’ve got you.  Although, I have a feeling that the school police might have them under arrest right now, but let’s take care of you first.”

She has no idea what he is talking about but starts to walk with him as he keeps her close and they go through the gate together.  

Danny glances towards the other end of the football field where the commotion has yet to die down and he thanks the heaven's above that Steve could read him so easily. He pulls Gracie closer to him, finally able to take a deep breath. He motions towards the parking lot with his free hand and the rest of his family and ohana follow. 

Shockwaves hit when you least expect them.

  
  
  
  


 

 


	20. Chapter 20

October 20, 2018

4 am

I know I should be sound asleep but I can't help but worry about my baby. Your first born is always your baby. Grace and the rest of my family have been through a horrible experience and the aftershock finally hit Grace at the football game last night. What I wouldn't give to be able to go back and punch that so called security guard in the face. Maybe I can still get Steve to do it for me. Or I can go with him and really take him down a couple notches.

When she crawled into bed last night I settled in beside her, covered her up with the blankets and watch her drift off into a restless sleep. I'm amazed I was able to fall asleep as well. I decided I was going to stay here in case she wakes up scared. I'm sure Charlie is tucked into Steve's side in our bed.

I keep thinking back to that night and how different my world would be right now if Nahele never got out of that truck. Maybe nothing. Maybe they would have argued in the car, the gas would have pumped a lot faster and Steve would have had the truck in gear and been well out of the parking lot when the drunk driver crossed that center line and took himself out. Gracie wouldn't be having flashbacks and the two of them would still argue over the smallest of things. 

But that's not what happened and I thank God everyday for the way the events did unfold. It takes my breath away to try and imagine a life without any of them.

Stan gave Grace the most beautiful necklace. When he and Rachel divorced, she returned her wedding band to him. He took it and had a necklace and earing set made for Gracie from Rachel's ring. It is beautiful and as much as I want to hate the guy, I really can't. He loves the kids so much. Me admitting this yet again is what Steven would call progress. We have had our fair share of arguments over the guy over the past year that's for sure. Will probably have a few more just because I can be a putz.

Steve. He's amazing. How he knew what I needed when I needed it with no spoken words just confirms the connection the two of us have with each other. I doubt either of us will be allowed at any future sporting events for a while for the scene that was caused but I really don't give a fuck. We did what we had to do for our Gracie. She needed us.

If I wanted to be a real ass, I would turn the whole thing around on their school and show them how inadequate their security really is. By causing a commotion at the other end of the field, I was able to make it through the now unguarded gate. Idiots. I would love to unleash the wrath of Danny McGarrett-Williams on them.

But my Gracie doesn't need that. 

 


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

 

October 25, 2018

Steve just crashed with his head on my pillow. I love the putz. I think that's why I get so aggravated when he does stupid shit without thinking of the consequences because he has this false sense of security in me. I just keep thinking about the time when I'm not going to be there to save him. When my gun jams or my knee goes while taking after him in a full sprint trying to catch up. He always thinks I'm going to be there. That's a lot of pressure to live under all the time and I don't think he really understands how much it stresses me out. 

On the flip side, today was a good day to reconnect. No dead bodies were found, thank the good Lord above and we had a nice relaxing day doing some hiking and exploring. He got to tell me all about the rocks again which I know he loved. And I actually shut up for five minutes to take in the peacefulness of the scenery around me. It really is a beautiful spot.

As much as we argue and bicker, I love the guy more and more each day. There's something about him that just let's me be me. He knows the ins and outs of how I work and function and nobody has been able to read me like him.

And for the record, I always enjoy make-up sex.


	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27

 


	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

 

October 29, 2018

9 pm

I cannot believe that my parents own a condo in Hawaii. I am beyond excited to have them close. Even if it will only be for a few months out of the year when the Jersey winter is about to set in. I can live with that. It was so long before they had made it out to see me when I moved here that I felt like I was losing my connection to them. The girls are understandably upset, but I'm hoping they will get over it sooner than later and be happy for them. My kids deserve to see their grandparents as well. It will be good for Eric as well. God that kid has come a long way since Stella shipped him out here to stay with me. I'm so proud of him. He has really pulled himself together. He's great at his job which shocked the hell out of me. He had never been good at anything except getting into trouble. His mother is also very proud of him, even Steve who still hates it when Eric calls him Uncle S.

That may or may not be partly my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was loading the images and realized a part of the texting didn't make sense. When Danny says they have an address to check out, that was a surprise for him and Steve that Eddie and Clara had officially signed the papers for their condo and when they got to the address, Danny would see his parents. Hope it makes sense now. :) Halloween is coming up so we are dropping hints that Jerry will be gone and then of course we have to get clever and figure out where Danny is in the missing episodes. :)


	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31

 

Danny opened the bottle of water his father had handed him and twisted off the cap, taking a long swallow. Eddie held out his other hand and offered Danny his antibiotics for his injured foot. Danny made a face and wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Don’t you have something better to offer me, like a brownie or one of Ma’s chocolate chip cookies?”

“Take the pills, Daniel.” Eddie dropped the white tablets into Danny’s outstretched hand and rolled his eyes. His son would always be the difficult patient. “Nahele is getting Charlie into his costume and Gracie should be almost ready as well.”

Danny frowned as he shifted his foot on the coffee table and winced. “This sucks. Halloween is my holiday. I really wish I could go with you. But between Steve and Sarah-”

“Don’t forget your mother. You aren’t going anywhere with that foot all bandaged up.”

Danny held up a hand. “Trust me, I’ve heard the lectures all day long. Don’t worry, I’m parking my ass on the couch.”

“Daniel-”

“Butt?” Danny corrected with a crooked smile.

“Better.” Eddie clapped him on the shoulder and checked his watch. “Joe should be here soon. He’s going with us.”

“Grace knows all the best places, follow her lead.” Danny folded his hands behind his head and leaned back into the couch. “People need to hand out peppermint patties more often.”

“Or you could just buy yourself a bag.” Eddie teased with an easy smile.

The doorbell rang and before Danny knew it, Joanie was jumping into his lap. “Uncle Danno, it’s tricking treat day!” Joanie screamed as she bounced on his legs.

“Whoa, careful there, Joanie. Mary, a little help please,” Danny pleaded with his sister-in law as Joanie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. 

Joanie pulled her face back and frowned. “But I missed you.”

“I missed you too. You are a beautiful little ninja.”

“Joanie, don’t choke your uncle.” Mary half scolded her daughter. “Why aren’t you dressed, Danny? And where’s Steve? He’s supposed to go with us. He said be here by six. How many times did he text me this past weekend?  _ ‘We leave at six, Mary, and not a second later,’ _ ” she mocked her brother.

“Danny had a bit of an accident,” Eddie declared from the recliner. 

“What are you talking about?” Mary glanced between Eddie and Danny and then her eyes landed on Danny’s wrapped foot on the coffee table. “What the hell happened to you?”

Joanie spun around on Danny’s lap and examined Danny’s foot too. “What the hell happened, Uncle Danno?”

“Joanie!” Mary exclaimed as she swatted Joanie on the butt. “We don’t talk like that.”

“Why not? You do, Mommy,” Joanie pouted as she stared at her mother confused why everyone but her could say certain words.

Danny covered his mouth and did his best to hide the chuckle that was building inside. He had been down this road with Grace when she was Joanie’s age. “She’s got you there, Mare.”

Mary smacked Danny upside the head. “Please do not encourage her. I’ve heard what comes out of your mouth.” She motioned to Danny’s foot. “So what did you do to get out of trick or treating?”

“Hey, I want to go but none of them will let me. I stepped on a piece of broken glass a couple days ago. I thought I got it all out but apparently there was still a small piece in my foot. It was still bothering me yesterday and Sarah took a look at it, tried digging it out and decided the ER was the best bet. Now I have antibiotics and stitches and I have to park my ass-”

Mary smacked Danny on the head again. “What did I just say?”

“You don’t have to hit me.” Danny grumbled and turned to Joanie. “Joanie, do we hit?”

The blonde shook her head ‘no’. “We don’t say ass either.”

Mary dropped her head into her hands. “It’s a losing battle with you around.” Danny just grinned and pulled Joanie closer. 

“Ouch to the foot. That’s gotta hurt.” Mary made a pained face that Danny was sure he had made yesterday.

“Yeah, ouch. Anyway, Steve caught a case. Looks like it’s going to be an all nighter for him. They do have a lead, so that’s a plus.”

“Well this blows.” Mary dropped down on the couch beside Danny. “You obviously can’t go. Who’s going with the kids? You’re crazy if you think I’m taking them all by myself.”

“Would you relax? Two of the four are teenagers. I don’t think you’ll have too much trouble with them listening.”

“I’m going with you, Mary,” Eddie piped up from the recliner. “It’s been a long while since I’ve been trick or treating with Gracie and never with Charlie. Clara is going to stay here and make sure Danny stays on the couch with his foot up.”

“You’ve also got me,” Joe shouted from the open doorway, startling everyone but Joanie in the room. “We get Grandpa duty tonight.”

“Papa Joe!” Joanie squealed as she scrambled across Danny’s lap and into Joe’s open arms. “Where’s your costume?”

“Yeah Joe, where’s your costume?” Danny asked with the straightest face he could muster.

Joe ignored his son-in-law. “Where’s the little guy?”

Danny pointed down the hall towards Charlie’s bedroom. “Nahele is getting him ready.” He turned towards his father. “What about you Pop? You going to dress up?”

“Do I have to? I wasn’t aware that was a requirement. How about I just go as a grandpa?”

“I’m with Eddie.” Joe gave him a thumbs up. “We’re going as grandpas.”

“Original,” Danny said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You mean,  _ pathetic _ ?” Mary snorted. “Hi Sarah, welcome to crazyville.”

Sarah stepped around Joe into the living room. “It’s always crazyville here. Have you seen Danny’s foot?”

Mary nodded. ”I have.”

“Hey, you want to take them by yourself?” Joe asked Mary as he put Joanie down. “We can stay here and eat cookies with Clara.”

“No, you can’t,” Danny said from the couch. “Steve ate them all.”

“Papa Joe!” Charlie cried out as he ran into the living room dressed as another ninja. “Daddy said you were going to be here.” He jumped up and Joe caught him midair and pulled him into a hug. “Good grief, Charlie. What’s your dad feeding you? You grow an inch every time I see you.” 

“I’m convinced his mother feeds him trees.” Danny answered for his son and Charlie just giggled.

“Not trees, Danno.”

“You call broccoli trees, don’t you?” Danny questioned and Charlie continued to giggle as Joe tickled him.

“Where’s Nahele? We should get going.”

“He’s still trying to convince Sam to join us.” Gracie responded from the bathroom as she checked her makeup one last time. “She said she had too much homework.”

“What about Will?” Mary asked. “You look beautiful by the way. Such a pretty fairy.”

Gracie blushed and then frowned. “Thank You Aunt Mary. Will is sick.”

“Hey, I think I’ve seen this costume before, Monkey.”

Grace rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to a party this time, Danno.”

“That’s right. You’re staying with your brothers and your cousin.” Danny motioned a finger between Eddie and Joe. “And the two grandpas.”

“Are you staying here Sarah?” Mary asked.

“I thought I would stay behind and visit with Clara and check Danny’s foot.”

Mary turned to Eddie and Joe who were busy ushering the kids towards the door. “You two care if I stay as well?”

Eddie and Joe looked at each other and both shrugged. “I think we can manage.”

“No,” Danny whined. “Take her with you. I’m seriously outnumbered.”

“Oh please,” Mary turned and smacked Danny’s arm. “You should be happy. You’re surrounded by beautiful women.”

“Again with the hitting. What is wrong with you?”

Gracie walked over to the couch and leaned over and kissed her father’s cheek. “Sorry, Danno. She’s got you there.”

“Well, Sam’s not going.” Nahele declared from the entrance to the living room.

“Sorry, pal.”

“It’s okay, Dad. I know she needs to study. But she also needs to take a break to have a little fun every now and then.”

Joe clapped his hands together. “Alright. Who’s ready to get their freak on?”

“What?” Danny exclaimed from the couch. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Too much?”

“Just a little. You’re kinda freaking me out and I don’t scare easy.”

“That’s not what Steve says,” Mary said with a smirk as she wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders. 

“Get off me you traitor.” Danny shrugged off Mary’s arm.

“Grace, you take the lead. Danno says you know the best spots.”

“Monkey, send your mother some pictures please.”

“I will, Danno.”

Eddie ushered the group out the door and Sarah pushed it closed behind them. She turned to Clara who had joined Mary and Danny in the living room. “Joe has been talking about going with the kids for days. I think he is more excited than they are.”

“Joe White trick or treating. I never thought I would see the day.” Danny exclaimed from the couch.

“Are you hungry? I can make grilled cheese and tomato soup while we wait for them to get back.”

Danny’s eyes lit up. “I could go for a grilled cheese.”

“Anyone else?” Clara asked.

“Well if you’re going to make Danny one, I’ll take one as well.” Mary stood up from the couch. “I’ll help you.”

“Alright,” Sarah relented. “Count me in. I haven’t had one of those in years.”

“Four grilled cheeses coming up.” Mary and Clara retreated to the kitchen to make the sandwiches.

“So,” Sarah sat down on the couch beside Danny and patted his thigh. “How’s the foot?”

Danny contemplated his answer but knew Sarah would probably see right through him if he tried to shrug it off. “It’s sore tonight. A little itchy.”

“Are you taking the antibiotics?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yes, Steven, I am.”

Sarah smacked his thigh again. “I’m being serious. You need to take them.”

“What’s with all the hitting today? I  _ am _ taking them. Like clockwork.”

“Speaking of Steve, where is he?”

Danny grew quiet and checked his phone without thinking. “He caught a case. It will probably be an all nighter.” He shot Steve a quick text and hit send.

“You okay?”

Danny shrugged. “Yeah. I just worry about him when I can’t be there. I worry about him when I am there.”

“He worries about you too.” 

“I know he does.”

Mary and Clara emerged from the kitchen with grilled cheeses for everyone. Mary handed one to Danny and then took up the spot on the sofa on the other side of him. “So what did Steve break that you got stuck in your foot?” She took a bite of her grilled cheese and sighed. “I forgot how much I loved these things.”

“This is the only thing Daniel would eat when he was Joanie’s age.”

“Ma, that’s not true.”

“Oh really?”

“No, remember? I was fond of crayons as well.” Danny grinned wide before taking a bite.

“I stand corrected.”

“Anyway, surprisingly it wasn’t Steve that broke something. It was Joanie when we had her Sunday.”

Mary put her sandwich down. “He didn’t tell me she broke anything.”

“He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. It’s fine. Well, except for the piece that got stuck in my foot for two days.”

“What was it? A glass? Bowl?” Mary asked.

“A blue glass bowl.” 

“That was Steve’s favorite. You should have told me.”

“And you would have done what? Come over and tried to put it back together? He already tried. It was an accident. Joanie tripped and knocked it off the end table.”

“What was she doing? Running through the house I suppose?”

“It wasn’t just her.”

Mary let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back into the couch. “How many times do we tell those two not to run?”

“Doesn’t help when the big kid was chasing them.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Of course he was.”

“I’m fine. Doesn’t even hurt that much anymore.” Danny tried to play down the injury so Mary would stop worrying.

Sarah cleared her throat. “That’s not what you just told me a few minutes ago.”

“Fine. It hurts. Happy now?”

“Delighted.” All three women said in unison and then broke into fits of laughter.

Danny groaned as he leaned his head back into the couch. It was going to be a long evening with these three. He checked his phone again and waited to hear back from Steve.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To my writing partner~ I start the day and end it with you. I wish you lived closer, like next door, so we could do our morning Starbucks runs together, our writing lessons together, write in the same room and share the same atmosphere and energy. One thing you have taught me is that friendship doesn't have mileage bounderies. 2131 miles of land separates us (according to google maps). But you are always there when I need you. I love you and you have made such an impactful impression on my life. Here's to many more years of A Day in the Life!


End file.
